List of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! characters
Main characters Main Article: Wubbzy * Wubbzy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A male yellow gerbil. The title character, Wubbzy is square-shaped with a long, bendy tail. He has a childlike fascination with life, and his favorite pastime is playing kickety-kick ball. His daily travels throughout Wuzzleburg often result in his response, "Wow, wow, wow!" Main Article: Widget * Widget (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A female pink rabbit that speaks with a stereotypical southern accent. Whenever there is a problem that needs to be fixed, she replies with her catchphrase, "No problemo!" She can fix and invent an endless stream of cleverly named devices (usually ending with the version number 3000), including a robotic chicken that lays a hundred eggs a minute (The Robo-Cluck 3000), and a thirty-screen television (The Videotron 3000). Unfortunately, something always goes wrong, resulting in her usual reply, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She has long ears like a rabbit. Main Article: Walden * Walden (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A male purple bear. Named for Walden Pond, this bespectacled fellow is the bookworm of the group, constantly seeking to further his knowledge of anything and everything. He has knowledge, as the theme song refers, "about science and books and art". His adventures alongside Wubbzy and Widget often result in his favored axiom of "Very interesting!" Walden also tends to say "Yes, yes, yes" in lieu of just "yes". He speaks with what could be considered to be an Australian accent, although he does have a hint of American English in it. The Episode "Who Needs School" reveals that he's the school teacher in Wubbzy's class. Main Article: Daizy * Daizy (voiced by Tara Strong) - A young girl who is a mint green dog and Wubbzy's neighbor. She grows flowers and enjoys sewing. The character appears in the promotional material for the first DVD release "A Tale of Tails" but does not appear in any of the content of the DVD. When something odd or exciting happens, she'll usually say "Lavender lollipops!" Minor characters * Buggy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Buggy is a friend of Wubbzy's who hangs out with Huggy and Earl. He seems to love playing the guitar. * Huggy (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) Huggy is a friend of Wubbzy's who hangs out with Buggy and Earl. She is sweet and playful. * Earl (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Earl is a friend of Wubbzy's who hangs out with Buggy and Huggy. He can be a bit dumb sometimes and often claims he "loves" random things, like honey and rainbow cake. * [[Moo-Moo the Magician|'Moo-Moo the Magicia'n]] (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Moo-Moo is the resident magician in Wuzzleburg, and he owns a magic shop. * "Koooky Kid" (voiced by Grey DeLisle) This character lacks an official name, but often says "That's KOOKY!" and wiggles his fingers whenever something weird happens around Wuzzleburg. * Madame Zabinga '''(voiced by Grey DeLisle) The dance studio's owner and teacher. * '''Giant Goo-Goo (voiced by Grey DeLisle) A red, elephant-like creature who performs at the circus and only appeared in "Goo-Goo Grief." He likes the sound of Walden's hoopty-horn. * Growly-Gus (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Tiny The Fleegle (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Old Lady Zamboni (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) An old lady who has a pet parrot named Polly and a pet poodle named Fifi. * 'Birdie Bird ' Daizy, Wubbzy's new neighbor and friend, was introduced in Season 2. Guest stars included world champion skater Michelle Kwan (as Michelle Kwanzelberry) and star Ty Pennington (as Ty Ty the Tool Guy). Characters Category:Character lists Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! Characters